DESTROYA (Frerard One-Shot)
by FrerardWASReal
Summary: Mature Content! Shy!Frank x Sassy!Gerard Gerard glanced at Frank as he started the next part of the song. "-DESTROYA!" and they both started to moan. Gerard felt his black skinny jeans get tighter and said a quiet prayer, in the hope of what he was about to do would work. He confidently strutted over to Frank and swung his guitar behind his back...
1. DESTROYA (Frerard)

Warning! Boy x Boy: Don't like, don't read

!Mature content but no smut!

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you can feel eyes on you? The feeling that has shivers going down your spine, giving you an unsettling feeling. Gerard glanced around the room and caught Frank's eyes on him. Frank smiled softly at him, trying to cover up the fact it had been him giving Gerard the unsettling feeling, before looking down at his Phant-o-Matic Wilshire guitar which he continued to tune. Gerard sighed and took a sip of his water with questions running through his head, all along the lines of; _'Was Frank staring at me or did he just look up at the same time?'_.

Gerard dropped the subject from his mind and went back to what he was doing. He shivered slightly when he felt eyes watching his every move once again. He shook his head slightly and passed off the feeling, he had a concert to be focusing on. When the time came, he stood with the rest of the boys as they made their way onto the stage.

* * *

 _~Mini timeskip~_

Gerard glanced at Frank as he started the next part of the song. "-DESTROYA!" and they both started to moan. Gerard felt his black skinny jeans get tighter and said a quiet prayer, in the hope of what he was about to do would work. He confidently strutted over to Frank and swung his guitar behind his back. He roughly connected their crotches and ground down on him. Frank let out a loud moan, in perfect sync with Gerard's.

Ray and Mikey watched slightly perplexed as the crowd screamed, videoing. The shorter male moved the older males microphone and crashed their lips together while grabbing his bright red hair. They blocked out the surrounding sounds of screaming, cheering and music as they passionately kissed.

Frank bravely dragged his tongue across Gerard's bottom lip, asking for entry. Gee opened his mouth and moaned quietly as their tongues danced around each other. Frank won the fight for dominance and roamed his mouth dominantly. Suddenly the 'magic fireworks' Gerard felt disappeared as they pulled back for air. Franks greenish-hazel eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

He smirked down at him and walked back to the centre of the stage. "You don't believe in god, I don't believe in luck, They don't believe in us, But I believe we're the enemy! -" He continued leaving a slightly disappointed Frank in his wake.

Frank swung his guitar back and proceeded to play once again, this time with a small smile present on his features.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

"Hey Gee?" Frank awkwardly walked up to Gerard. His nervousness was obvious as he was the opposite to his usual loud and energetic self. "Yeah?" The redhead answered innocently. He looked anywhere, but Gerard, in the small dressing room in which Mikey and Ray had abandoned for their privacy. "W-Well, you know... W-We... you know..."

Gerard hid his smirk with his water bottle, happy that he could make Frank stutter. "I'm afraid I'm not following." He told him smugly.

"We... Oh, come on."

"We what?"

"Gee!"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me Dammit!"

"Oh that?"

Frank groaned with a prominent blush. "Never mind," he turned to leave and tell the others to come in. The singer grabbed his wrist and spun him around, connecting their lips for a brief second. "Because I couldn't hide my feelings anymore." He answered, now with his own blush.

"So it wasn't just for the show?" They younger questioned hesitantly. "Nope!" He popped the p.

"Does that mean you like me?"

"Took you long enough to notice." He chuckled. Frank laughed in happiness and relief. He snaked his arms around Gerard's waist and pulled him closer to him. He contently closed his eyes, the feeling of Gee's arms around his neck enough to bring a smile to his face.

"So Gee, will you be my boyfriend?" He cracked one eye open to look up at him.

"Love to."

"Great so we can come in now?" Ray asked from the doorway. The two boys jumped and looked at the other two members who were peeking their heads around the door, waiting. "Y-Yeah." Gerard answered quietly. "Only if you can put up with this."

"With what?" Mikey cautiously asked a smirking Frank. Frank crashed his lips onto his, now boyfriends, lips. Ray groaned quietly, while stuffing his face with food off of the snack table. "Get a room!"

"We had one until you two came in!" Was the muffled reply that made them burst into laughter.


	2. Authors Note

This is gonna be the only chapter on here but it's part of MCR One-Shot book on my Wattpad; FrerardMalfoy394

Check it out if you want

~xoxo$


End file.
